


Lost in The Dream

by baddieyang



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Yaoi, poderes, sonhos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baddieyang/pseuds/baddieyang
Summary: San tinha um superpoder bem estranho, tudo o que ele sonhava virava realidade, e isso nunca afetou tanto a vida pessoal dele, até que, um dia, ele sonhou com Seonghwa.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 2





	Lost in The Dream

San acordou com o despertador tocando a música de debut do MCND “Top Gang”, como toda manhã, ele desligou o alarme e virou para o outro lado, pronto para dormir novamente, quando a imagem do sonho daquela noite veio em sua mente.

O rosto perfeitamente simétrico, o cabelo loiro quase branco, os olhos azuis e a pele branca; olhou ao redor em seu quarto e não viu nada diferente, o que era estranho, considerando que desde seus 11 anos as coisas que ele sonhava viravam realidade e vinham para o mundo real.

Teve uma vez em que sonhou com um cachorro lindo e fofo, quando acordou, o tal cachorro estava deitado em seu peito, foi a primeira vez que San entendeu a extensão de seu “poder”, até seres vivos conseguiam sair de seus sonhos.

Foi uma surpresa não ver o homem dos seus sonhos em algum lugar de seu quarto, mas, como nunca trouxe nenhum ser humano para a vida, talvez isso seja impossível. Levantou da cama, indo colocar seu uniforme, para poder tomar café da manhã e esperar seu pai sair de casa e lhe dar uma carona para a escola.

Chegou na escola adiantado, como sempre, e se sentou em sua cadeira do lado da janela, onde poderia acompanhar o clima e as pessoas que passavam pelo pátio do colégio, indo para suas salas, conversando com seus amigos.

Meu único amigo na escola é Jung  Wooyoung , ele é um ano mais novo que eu, mas pulou uma série por seu muito inteligente, nós jogamos juntos todos os dias depois da escola.

— Bom dia, San. Como foi a sua noite, alguma coisa  estranha? - Sim, esse é meu melhor e único amigo, inclusive, o único que sabe sobre meus “poderes” além dos meus pais.

— Bom dia, Woo. Minha noite foi boa e a sua? Eu sonhei com um cara, mas não tinha ninguém comigo no quarto quando eu acordei, então acho que seres humanos não dá pra trazer.

— Que pena, seria legal se você conseguisse. Eu também dormi bem, meus pais continuam brigando bastante, acho que eles vão se divorciar em breve.

— Sinto muito.

— Você sabe que não precisa, eu nem sou tão próximo assim do meu pai, ele mais trabalha do que fica comigo.

San ficava triste em saber que o pai do amigo preferia trabalhar do que mimar o filho, mas, como amigo, o  Choi fazia de tudo para o distrair desse fato, assim que terminava de almoçar chamava o amigo pra jogar com ele, então os dois ficavam a tarde inteira nisso, parando apenas para jantar.

Ficaram conversando por mais algum tempo até a professora chegar e pedir silêncio para todos, anunciando que um novo aluno tinha começado a estudar na escola e que, felizmente, a sala deles havia sido escolhida para acolher o menino.

— O nome dele é Park  Seonghwa , os pais dele se mudaram para cá à trabalho. Cuidem bem dele. - Batidas na porta  interromperam o discurso da professora e anunciaram que o menino havia chego. 

San admitia que não estava prestando muita atenção no novo aluno, na verdade, ele ainda estava pensando em seu melhor amigo e, quando olhou pra frente, voltando a prestar atenção na professora, levou um susto imenso.

— É ele, Woo. É ele. - Disse, com um tom desesperado.

— Ele quem, Sannie? - Perguntou o amigo, confuso.

— O menino que apareceu nos meus sonhos, como ele pode estar aqui? - Desesperado, tentou abaixar a cabeça, temendo que o menino o reconhecesse.

— Você tem certeza?

— Sim, como eu iria esquecer dele? Olha pra ele, é perfeito!

— Você está certo, mas, se foi você que trouxe ele pro mundo, por que ele não apareceu no seu quarto?

— Não sei, será que ele pode me reconhecer? - Perguntou, ainda com a cabeça abaixada, tentando se esconder.

— Acho que sim. - Afirmou o outro.

— Por que você acha isso?

— Ele está olhando pra cá e vindo na nossa direção, com certeza não é por que ele me  achou lindo e quer ter filhos comigo. - Brincou, vendo o outro levantar a cabeça de súbito, confirmando o que o amigo dizia.

— Droga, o que eu vou fazer agora? - Choramingou. - Como vou contar pros meus pais sobre ele?

— É melhor você pensar logo, por que ele tá quase chegando. - Falou, vendo o menino chegar perto o suficiente para conversar com eles.

— Olá, eu sou o aluno novo, posso me sentar aqui? - Perguntou, apontado para a cadeira vaga na frente de San.

Vendo o amigo com cara de bobo,  Wooyoung responde por ele:

— Não tem problema não, o lugar não tem dono.

— Obrigado. - Respondeu, encarando San por algum tempo, antes de se virar para a professora, que já explicava o conteúdo do dia.

San não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, não era possível ele ter tirado um SER HUMANO de dentro de seus sonhos, é? Deus que o ajude!

Tentou prestar atenção nas aulas conforme as horas se passavam, mas, era difícil se concentrar com o cheiro de morango que vinha do cabelo do ser maravilhoso na sua frente. 

Wooyong encarava o amigo com o canto dos olhos, sorrindo ao perceber o quão afetado o outro estava apenas de estar perto do aluno novo; San estava bem disperso, tanto que nem ouviu o sinal avisando do intervalo, seu amigo teve que chamá-lo várias vezes até ele ouvir.

— Que foi, Woo? - Perguntou, perdido.

— Já deu a hora do intervalo, vamos comer. - Respondeu.

— Posso ir com vocês? Ainda não conheço ninguém da sala e não queria ficar sozinho no meu primeiro dia. - Se intrometeu  Seonghwa , pedindo para ir junto.

— Pode sim, de onde você é? - Disse  Wooyoung , curioso.

— Sou de  Jinju , me mudei pra cá por que meu pai recebeu uma proposta de emprego boa aqui, aí nós tivemos que nos mudar pra cá. - Respondeu, alheio à troca de olhares entre os outros dois.

_ “Se ele é de  _ _ Jinju _ _ , então ele não pode ter saído do meu sonho, então como é possível?”  _ pensou San.

Chegaram no refeitório e entraram na fila para pegar comida,  Wooyoung e  Seonghwa já pareciam melhores amigos, conversando sobre  kpop , livros,  doramas e outras coisas; enquanto isso, San estava quieto em seu canto, pensando em seu sonho e no menino dele.

— Ele é quieto assim sempre? Ou é por que eu estou aqui? - Perguntou para Wooyoung, apontando com o queixo para San.

— Ele é assim mesmo, ele vive no mundo da lua. Mas não liga, quando vocês pegarem intimidade ele vai falar mais, demorou uns bons meses até ele começar a conversar comigo.

— Entendi, espero ser amigo de vocês, os dois parecem ser legais. 

— Obrigado. - Sorriu, encarando o amigo preocupado.

Pegaram sua comida (que era  kimchi e  bibimbap ) e sentaram em uma das mesas, San continuava calado, mas prestava atenção na conversa dos outros dois. 

— Então seu pai trabalha na  Choi’s Company? - Perguntou o menor para o Park.

— Sim.

— Essa é a empresa do pai do San, que coincidência né? - Afirmou  Wooyoung .

Essa era uma boa informação, San podia investigar com seu pai sobre a família do moreno, se contasse que tinha sonhado com o filho de seu novo empregado, ele iria pesquisar à fundo com certeza.

Ficou pensando nisso o resto das aulas, sem prestar atenção em nada do que era dito pelos professores;  Wooyoung já conhecia esse estado de seu amigo, então nem tentou chamar o Choi.

Chegou em casa e fez sua rotina de sempre, esperando ansiosamente pela hora de seu pai voltar para a casa do trabalho; ficou em seu computador durante a tarde, procurando as redes sociais de  Seonghwa e achou o Instagram do menino, com mais de 1000 fotos dele com amigos de sua cidade natal, assim como fotos dele quando criança.

Seu pai chegou e ele saiu correndo, gritando que queria falar com ele; seu pai parou no corredor e o chamou para conversar enquanto ele tomava banho. San se sentou na cama, enquanto seu pai entrava no banheiro e deixava a porta aberta, para eles poderem conversar.

— Eu sonhei com um menino essa noite, pai. - Começou, incerto de como começar o assunto.

— A é? E ele apareceu no seu quarto quando você acordou? - Perguntou preocupado.

— Não, isso é o mais estranho, ele apareceu na escola hoje, é o novo aluno da minha sala.

— Como assim?

— Ele disse que o pai dele começou a trabalhar na sua empresa e, por isso, eles tiveram que se mudar para cá.

— Qual o nome dele?

— Park Seonghwa.

— O pai dele deve ser o novo administrador do setor de RH, o sobrenome dele é Park. E o que você quer que eu faça?

— Você pode pesquisar sobre a vida dele? Eu achei fotos de quando ele era criança no Instagram, mas, isso não explica o porquê de ele aparecer no meu sonho, sendo que ele existe de verdade.

— Tudo bem filho, amanhã eu vejo o histórico dele e te falo se tiver alguma coisa interessante.

— Obrigado papai.

— De nada.

** LinD **

O dia seguinte foi parecido com o anterior, San se encontrou com  Wooyoung e  Seoghwa na sala e os dois começaram a conversar, enquanto San ficava quieto na dele, pensando no que seu pai descobriria e o contaria mais tarde.

Óbvio que San gostaria de ter tido algum tempo a sós com o melhor amigo pra poder lhe mostrar o Instagram que havia achado, assim como contar sobre a conversa com o pai no dia anterior, mas  Seonghwa era um grude só, e, se San fosse sincero consigo mesmo, admitiria que achou isso fofo no menino.

Desde o sonho com o Park, o coraçãozinho de San batia mais rápido na presença do outro, claro que fazia pouco tempo que se conheciam, mas, só de olhar para o rosto perfeito, ele se lembrava do sonho, onde os dois quase se beijavam.

Não havia contado isso para  Wooyoung , por que ele iria ficar zoando sua cara por causa disso, mas, sonho foi bem “quente”, não houve sexo de fato, mas vários beijos e mãos bobas existiram e, de fato, San acordou excitado.

O dia passou normalmente, com San observando atentamente  Seonghwa conversando com Wooyoung, enquanto torcia para não se lembrar do sonho, das mãos em suas coxas e nádegas. Não queria ficar dura na escola, seria muito zoado, principalmente pelo Jung.

Chegou em casa se arrastando de cansaço, não havia dormido muito de noite pois estava ansioso pelas novidades do pai; se sentou em sua cama e passou a stalkear seu mais novo crush, Park  Swonghwa , em todas as redes sociais. Aparentemente, ele havia postado um stories onde aparecia ele,  Wooyoung e San, que nem tinha visto o mais velho tirando essa foto.

Acabou dormindo sem perceber, com a imagem de um  Seoghwa sem camisa na praia, com a barriga  semi-trincada de fora; seu sonho se passou em uma casa bonita e, no quarto, estava o Park, com a mesma roupa da foto, dizendo:

— Então você está curioso sobre mim? Não precisa pedir pro seu pai pesquisar, é só me perguntar. Nós nos vimos na escola hoje e você nem deu atenção pra mim. - Fazia uma expressão triste.

— Desculpe, eu não sei o que está acontecendo, como você está aqui falando comigo?

— Eu também tenho poderes, eu posso aparecer em sonhos das pessoas, mas você é diferente, como tem seus poderes, nossa conexão é mais forte, eu sinto sua mente me puxando para onde você está.

— Como assim?

— Você não sonha com as coisas e elas aparecem aí?

— Sim,

— Então, eu estudei muito sobre poderes dos sonhos e, de acordo com alguns relatos, não é que você sonhe com coisas que não existem e elas passam a existir, na verdade, a teoria é a de que você tira essas coisas já existentes de algum lugar e as trás até você. 

— Como um imã?

— Exatamente.

— Eu sonhei com um cachorro um dia, o meu Tobby, será que ele era de alguém e eu roubei ele dessa pessoa? - Perguntou, sentindo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, ele não queria tirar coisas das pessoas.

— Talvez não, talvez você salvou ele da rua. Não chore. - Disse, colocando uma de suas mãos sobre o rosto de San.

— Pera, se você é real, o que foi aquilo no primeiro sonho que tive com você? - Perguntou, agora com o rosto corado de vergonha.

— Já fazia um tempo que eu me sentia ser puxado para cá, então, naquele dia eu deixei, para ver no que dava. O sonho foi totalmente seu, eu só segui o script, e confesso que estava bem gostoso passar as mãos em você, seu corpo é maravilhoso, e você também. - Disse, passando a língua nos lábios.

—  V-Você também é gostoso, e eu me senti bem com seus beijos. - Afirmou, mais corado do que antes.

— Eu queria tanto te beijar agora, mas quero que seja real, então, se prepara para amanhã.

E então, San acordou com a mãe o chamando para jantar, e com a promessa do mais velho em mente. Desceu e jantou com os pais, ouvindo seu  appa dizer que não havia nada de estranho nos documentos do pai de seu novo amigo, San agradeceu e foi para o quarto, na esperança de dormir de novo e se encontrar com o Park.

Não se deu conta de quando caiu no sono, mas, diferente do que esperava, não se encontrou com o outro, apenas com  maçãs , que haviam aparecido em seu quarto quando acordou.

Quando saiu para ir para o colégio, aproveitou para levar as frutas para seus amigos, como presente; tentou não pensar no mais velho e em sua promessa, se não, talvez desistiria de ir para a aula, e não podia faltar mais.

Encontrou  Seonghwa e  Wooyoung na sala, sentados em seus lugares de sempre, se sentou atrás do mais velho, dando bom dia para ambos, e deu as frutas que trouxe para eles, recebendo agradecimentos em troca.

Wooyoung começou a comer a maçã e nem se deu conta da troca de olhares entre os outros dois, que se encaravam, o Park com olhares maliciosos e San com  o rosto corado.

O professor chegou e a troca de olhares foi interrompida, para a felicidade de San, que já pensava que sua cabeça fosse explodir de tão vermelho que sabia que estava; durante a aula, recebeu um bilhete vindo de sua frente:

_“Na hora do intervalo, me encontre no banheiro do terceiro andar, dê uma desculpa para_ _Wooyoung_ _._   
_Ass_ _:_ _Seonghwa_ _.”_

Ele apenas amassou o recado, tentando esquecer as ideias do que possivelmente o outro queria consigo sozinho, não tinha nenhuma vontade de descobrir, mas, quando a hora do intervalo chegou,  Seonghwa deu uma desculpa de que precisava resolver algumas coisas na secretaria e, sem pensar muito, após algum tempo, San disse ao melhor amigo que precisava ir no banheiro, pois tinha comido muitas maçãs antes de ir para a aula.

Correu para o banheiro do terceiro andar e deu de cara com  Seonghwa parado na porta da terceira cabine, ainda sem pensar em nada, foi em sua direção e o beijou. Seu corpo foi virado e prensado na parede, tudo isso sem ter seus lábios largados; o beijo continuou de forma afoita, com as línguas brigando por espaço na boca alheia e as mãos explorando o corpo um do outro.

Se separaram apenas para entrar na cabine para não serem pegos por alguém,  Seonghwa se sentou no vaso e puxou San para seu colo, voltando a se beijarem. As mãos do Park apertavam a cintura de San por baixo da blusa que usava, deixando marcas que ficariam roxas no futuro; já San se contentava em rebolar sobre o membro do outro, provocando o mais velho cada vez mais,

Iriam continuar, se o sinal não tivesse tocado e eles não precisassem voltar pra sala, assim como para um  Wooyoung muito confuso e curioso para saber o  porquê ele terem ficado fora o intervalo inteiro.

Combinaram de se encontrar depois da aula para saírem em um encontro e conversarem sobre contar para o Jung tudo sobre eles ou não.


End file.
